That Girl with the Mint Green Hair
by CrayoLAlala
Summary: Jackson Frost is the 21 year-old owner of Antebellum, largest diamond manufacturing company in the country. Rich and brilliant, he's sought after all young girls in the country. By chance, he falls for an online scam and vows to hunt the mastermind down. Does sweet, attractive Elsa Queen have anything to do with it? [Image source from tumblr *I just edited it :3]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so far, this chapter is pretty short, please give me a chance and read this if you have the time. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own any characters in this story, they belong to Dreamworks and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 1

JACK FROST:

I flopped onto the crisp white sheets of the double bed in the hotel room, Jacqueline's voice continuously ringing in my head.

A scam.

And I actually fell for it.

I, owner of the largest diamond manufacturing company in the country, 21 year old Jackson Overland Frost, the brilliant one.

Fell for a scam.

You must be kidding me.

I closed my eyes and rested my heavy head on a pillow. Cool and soft. Ironically, a pillow is calmer than my mind at the moment. A freaking pillow.

I think I'm going crazy. 59,800$. The sum has been imprinted at the back of my eyelids. I can't sleep in peace.

"Beep…beep…beep…" I fished out my phone from my jeans pocket.

"Hello." I groan.

"Mr. Frost, Ms. Corona wants to make an appointment with you at Evermore, tonight at 7."

"Okay." I sighed and ended the call from my secretary. Somehow, one way or another I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I didn't bother taking a shower as I dressed in a pale blue button-down and long, black pants. Evermore was Rapunzel's favourite dining place, not because of the food, although it served splendid Italian cuisine, but because of the environment.

It was sickeningly romantic.

I came late, so she was already there. A tall, slim figure with flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. Draped over her was a tight red dress, showing off her cleavage perfectly. She was insanely beautiful. Too bad it wasn't inside out.

"Jack," She rested her hands on the table gracefully as I sat down. They were clad in arm-length red gloves. "Good evening."

"Same to you." I gave her an unamused smile and opened the menu, pretending to be engrossed in the dishes with names I would never understand. Rapunzel and I were supposed to be 'dating' as she liked to call our forced relationship. Our parents arranged it. One of the stupid things my parents did out of a long list of stuff I regret.

"So, how are you faring now, Jack?" Her voice was soft and slow.

"Okay." I didn't want to tell her about the scam I fell for so ingeniously, she had her way of making you feel like scum, just when you needed someone to tell you it's okay to make mistakes or whatever. Not that _I _needed her words of wisdom.

She looked annoyed but hid it well by blaming her angry facial expressions on the bad restaurant music. "It's bad you know. Let's change it." She clapped her hands together and whispered something to the waiter. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. I feel his pain.

Rapunzel's father has bought shares in this expensive restaurant. So, she can have her say in anything inside here, really.

After a while, the same waiter brought a young girl with him. The lead singer of the live band probably. I never really cared about this restaurant.

She had mint green hair with a few streaks of black in between. Large, cerulean blue eyes and long eyelashes. Attractive.

"What's your name?" Rapunzel twirled a lock of golden hair between her fingers. The drama queen. I rolled my eyes.

"Elsa."

"Elsa _what?" _Her voice was beginning to turn soft and gentle, she was just getting started.

"Elsa Queen." How that girl managed to keep her cool in front of this madman, I don't know.

"Your singing sucks." Her lips coated with several layers of dark red lipstick curved into a smile. "I fire you."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth was hanging half open.

"What did I even do?" Elsa shook her head and asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing." Rapunzel drank some water. "I felt like it. So you have to."

That's what I meant by not being beautiful inside out. I have to date her. Feel some sympathy for me.

"Let her stay Rapunzel." I looked at her, bored.

"Excuse me, you're my boyfriend." She puts down her glass dramatically. I think I'm sick of all this.

"Let's break up." I flashed her a smile.

"You can't."

"Why? It's a free country."

"Our parents? Jack? You are brilliant. You can't possibly find anyone good enough for you, except me. Open your eyes, Jack. Look around you. Its all garbage. Stop and look." She actually made herself sound like she actually cared about me. Bravo.

I pretended to think.

"You know what?" I looked at her innocently. "I think the only garbage here is _you._"

"Jack." She started to cry. And I can't take this anymore. "Jack, our relationship of three-years, Jack."

"I don't give a damn." I didn't want to create a scene, but she asked for it.

"I love you, Jack." She was sobbing. Yeah, right.

I grabbed Elsa's hand who was conveniently beside me. "I love her too." I cocked my head to the side and gave her a lopsided grin.

She picked up her phone. Dialed her dad's number, and all hell broke loose.

When in doubt, call daddy. Rapunzel's life rule.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Liked it or hated it, please let me know. Leave a review and follow and favourite if you have the time. :3**

**Thanks so much for reading this 'till the end.**

**~CrayoLAlala**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites sooooo much. I'm so honoured and touched by your support. *Squealing around the room doing a happy dance :3**

**Anyways, this chapter is longer and kinda depressing. So yeah...It'll be happier in the coming chapters, I think ahaha... My ideas and plots are all vague, I don't really know what's going to turn up. But don't give up on me just yet!**

**I don't own ROTG, *T.T or Frozen (That's pretty sad...)**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 2

ELSA QUEEN:

I sling my bag over my shoulders and walk along the busy streets in my worn out baby blue Converse. Inhaling the sights and sounds of the small town here, I try to focus on every little thing happening around me. Focus on these little things, and I'll forget about the elephant in the room. It's therapy for me.

I hear TV jingles from the bakery, television always blaring inside. Food.

Which reminds me, I haven't eaten anything since this morning before my shift.

I walk over to an ice cream parlour, and my phone rings.

"Hello, Anna?" I smile, while pushing the door to the ice cream shop open.

"Elsa? I'm coming over tonight. I'll be cooking! Kristoff's out of town. Business in the city."

"Great. Can't wait."

"Prepare to be amazed." I can't help but laugh at the dramatic tone of her voice. Imagining her moving her arms like some ring master in a circus. _So _Anna.

"Chocolate, please." I flash the cashier a smile. Ice cream in hand, I walk home and try not to think about Hans or my uncle.

* * *

JACK FROST:

"What have you done?" she rests one leg over another and keeps pecking her handphone screen with those freshly manicured nails.

"I _don't_ like her mum." I stare at her unflinchingly but she doesn't look my way. "How many times do you want me to tell you? I hate her!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Jack. Stop behaving like a child." She rolls her eyes.

"I've been doing everything you tell me already!" I slam my back against the plush sofa. "_I_ get to choose who I want to be with at least! I'm 21 for god's sake."

"She's good for our company, Antebellum, Jack. Your dad, he's put so much effort in it. You can't destroy it with your own selfish desires."

"I'm not selfish!"

"Behave like you _are_ 21 since you claim so." She has the nerve to apply more make up, while I'm here ready to explode.

"Yeah, today it's Rapunzel because her daddy's shares in our company give us money, huh? Look at me for a freaking second can you?"

She turns to look, 'bored' written all over her face.

"What if her daddy suddenly goes bankrupt because dear Punzie bought too many dresses? Then what? What excuse are you going to give me?" She raises a carefully drawn eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. Jack, honey? Will you break up with Rapunzel? Her father is not important to our business now. Come on, don't be selfish." My high pitched voice seemed to annoy her.

"I suggest you think it over like a man."

"You don't care how hard it is for me to be all lovey-dovey with her in front of her dad. Can you stop being so materialistic?"

She sighs.

I won't show her how depressed I actually am. I keep a straight face and climb up the stairs to my room.

I turn on my MacBook and instantly thought of last week. Damn last week.

(Flashback)

Car sales online. Safe and easy. A gift for Jacqueline, my younger sister for her birthday.

I scrolled through the selections online. Something nice, that's for sure. Not too expensive, but good enough for her financial status. She just got her driving license last month, but she always found excuses not to drive herself to college. Now she's got a car, she'll have to do as I say.

I smirk to myself.

I hovered my cursor over an image of a BMW SUV. Electric blue. Not too fancy, not a sportscar, spacious and comfy. I clicked on it.

I met this girl, Pauline. Online sales person for the website. She emailed me the details of the car. I emailed her, asking to test drive it before I sealed the deal, but she said she lived in Dubai, so I couldn't come over to check unless I wanted to waste hours on a silly plane ride with lousy airline food they serve on grey disposable trays. She sent me an e-mail asking me to pay through something called Google Checkout. It holds your money safely until you confirm you want to send it over to whoever's account.

The plan, I pay through Google Checkout where it'll be held temporarily, she sends me the car for testing, I confirm the payment if I'm happy with it.

Flawless plan.

After some weeks, I didn't receive any car. She e-mailed me a copy from Google Checkout so I could pay. She made it look like it was an address from Google, and it had her account details in it. She promised me the car would come over.

I paid my 59,800$ via the e-mail which was supposed to hold it.

It was fake.

She didn't send me any car, and the money went straight to her.

Couldn't find Pauline again.

I am going to kick her sorry ass and get my money back. No way am I going to let my family know about this, (other than Jacqueline) before I find my money back. If not, I'll be crushed like a bug by my so called family who loved me. I think I need a basin.

* * *

ELSA QUEEN:

"How are you, Elsa?" After dinner, Hans went to take a shower and I finally had some peace and quiet with Anna.

"Fine."

"You know I'm not asking about it in general."

I sigh. She was talking about our uncle. We used to call him Marshmallow just to tease him for hating marshmallows. He died about three months ago. We were really close. Me and Anna's parents died when we were kids. Our uncle was the only adult we truly loved and he raised us as his own. Now he's gone.

"Fourth stage-"

"Of grief?"

I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile. She puts an arm around my shoulders. "Stay strong."

Too soon, she has to go. Her first son needs to be taken home from daycare. I'll be left alone with Hans. I see him walking out of his bedroom.

"Elsa..." He's already slurring after drinking. He drinks all the time.

He slams me against the wall and kisses me fiercely, his breath reeking of alcohol. I struggle to push him aside. I slap him.

"Wake up!"

He looks at me in a daze, then tries to hug me rather sluggishly. I hold back tears.

He, _we_ used to be the perfect couple. He was kind, sweet and thoughtful to me, fresh out of college. Bright future ahead of us.

His family died in a car crash. On the way to meeting me, his girlfriend at my house. He never really recovered from the incident.

He blamed his parents death all on me, _still_ blames it on me. He turned to alcohol and smoking. I hope he didn't do the same towards drugs.

I try. I really try. I'm still trying. I want to bring him back to the rest of his life. I want to be there when he finally heals from old scars, to support him. I believe he still loves me. Abusive as he's become, I believe he still loves me.

I'm holding on to that sliver of hope.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for chapter 2...What did you think? Any comments? Leave a review and favourite and follow if you're interested in this story.**

**Thanks for reading this 'till the end again!**

**Stay happy! Ahahha... :3  
**

**~CrayoLAlala**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys SOOOO much for the reviews and also for those who followed and favourited(? does the word exist?) this story lol :3**

**I'm sorry cuz this chapter isn't very long either but I hope you guys still like it!**

**I don't own any characters in ROTG or Frozen ~sadly T.T**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

ELSA QUEEN:

Wednesday morning means work at Mocha Jo's, a small cafe just around the corner from the house me and Hans share. I have a number of odd jobs, all part-time. I don't know why. I guess it makes me feel free?

Braid slapping against my back, I brisk walk down the streets to the café with its large coffee-coloured sign-board. I'm a bit late today, Hans was throwing a tantrum at the breakfast table, complaining that his eggs were undercooked. I've wanted to end this relationship, but I couldn't find the courage to do it. I'm a coward, yes, afraid of hurting someone who is hurting me.

I bite my lip and imagine breaking off branches of my messed up thoughts one by one, focusing on my job solely. I push open the door.

There's just one customer, he's very early.

Wessleton, the café owner was behind the counter staring at me, arms crossed. I nearly forgot I was late. He shook his head and sat down on a stool, angry of course. That guy had the patience level of a saint. He was _so_ kind and nice.

I rolled my eyes and turned over to the customer. A pair of familiar blue eyes looking up expectantly.

Shoot.

I remembered I pissed off his girlfriend for some unknown reason. This day was getting off to a bad start.

I cringed a little and tried a smile.

"Your order, sir?"

His white hair was messy like he just rolled out of bed. He looked up and flashed a smile.

"You're the band singer, right? From Evermore?"

"Uh..yeah…"

"You still have your job there? Are you fired?" He cocked his head to the side, frowning.

"I think so…I'm still not sure. I'm waiting for Ms. Corona's approval." I choose my words carefully.

He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. "Take a seat, why are you standing?"

I looked at him incredulously._ Are you serious?_

"I don't think so…" I stole a glance at Wessleton.

He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. I slowly sat down, cautious. I could be fired any moment from now by the looney Wessleton.

He pulled out his smartphone and stared at it for a while, muttering a colourful string of curse words. I raise my eyebrows.

"Tsk," He ran his fingers through his hair and slammed his phone on the table.

"Okay, so," His eyes trailed to my nametag. "Elsa?"

"Yes, and you are Mr. Frost, right? Owner of Antebellum Diamond Manufacturing Company?"

His face lightened up and he laughed. "No, sweetheart. Don't make me sound that old. I'm still young and sexy please."

I could feel my face warming up at the nickname. I pretend to smooth down my uniform so I can look away.

He seemed amused. "Call me Jack." He scrunched up his nose. "Minus all those lengthy titles. Isn't it a bit of a mouthful?"

I continue to smooth down my uniform.

"So," He clasped his hands together. "I want to invite you to dinner tonight at Evermore." He paused a beat. I felt like the world was spinning to fast. "Together with Rapunzel. I believe she was just in a bad mood. I think we can sort this out, you know? You don't lose your job," He leaned in closer and whispered. "-and I don't have to spend the night with a mad woman all alone."

Now, _this_ was too much. _Rapunzel Corona? Seriously? I'll never come out alive._

I try to protest. He slips his hand into my pocket and fishes out my phone. I stared at him, mouth hanging half open. He was typing something in.

"I think I can't, I'm sorry. Really." I wipe my palms against my apron even though they're not sweaty. I find it surprisingly calming.

He totally ignores me, which kind of pisses me off.

"Hey, seriously." I plead. "I'll get killed by her if-"

"Here," He cuts me off and hands me my phone. "You've got my number. Meet you there at 6. Don't try to escape." He winks and leaves the café.

I'm fuming now, obviously no one cares to see the thin line of steam escaping my ears. He just sentenced me to my doom, and he looks like he doesn't give a shit about it.

I look down at my phone. Jack's number. So many girls would kill for this, and I got it for free.

* * *

"Of course you should go Elsa!" I pull the telephone away from my ears, I think I've gone partially deaf.

"It's JACK FROST!"

"So?"

"SO?! REALLY? He's rich and hot! Why aren't you already preparing for the date?!"

"It's not a date. It's my death sentence."

"ELSAAAAAA! Don't be such a party pooper! Go get ready for the date!"

I roll my eyes but can't help laughing at Anna's enthusiasm. The one and only, my dear sister.

"Hey, er…I have to go." I can hear her baby wailing in the background.

"Go on, supermum." I smile.

"Thanks, Elsie! Love you lots. Good luck for the date."

"Love you too. Wait! It's NOT a-" I hear her giggling as she cut the call. She can be so childish sometimes. But, that's what makes her so lovable.

I flop onto the bed, when my phone rings. I lift it up to find a text message.

**_Remember! 6 o' clock sharp. Don't break your promise ;)-Handsome Jackson_**

The nerve of him.

* * *

I slip into the shower and come out, troubling over what to wear. I don't have anything much to wear other than my work clothes, which is fine seeing that I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard to appeal to Jack(Eughh) or trying to show off in front of Rapunzel.

I decide to wear an aqua-coloured blouse and black skinny jeans. Instead of my usual converse, I slip into a pair of off white high heels. My hair is in its usual French braid. I wear no makeup except a light dusting of violet eye shadow. I prepare dinner for Hans even though I don't think he'll eat it. He probably will just throw the plates around or get drunk until he's senseless.

I leave the house hastily before I get any second thoughts on not going to the dinner or about my casual look.

Or about my possible sudden death in Evermore.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write about the dinner in this chapter too, but was short of time. ARGHHHHH Sorry guys :(**

**Thanks for reading this till' the end again and bearing with me! :3 Tell me your thoughts, perhaps? See that pretty review button? Go click it please? *Hint hint hint**

**Okay, I'm getting weird.**

**If you like this story, please follow and favourite it!**

**Thanks a ton :3**

**~CrayoLAlala**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks for the follows and favourites on the last chapter! It's really motivating me!**

**Er..there's nothing much I have to say about this one, hmm... Enjoy? :3**

**I don't own ROTG or Frozen**

**Hope you like this one! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

JACK FROST:

"_No_ _way_ are we selling that." I knit my eyebrows together in annoyance.

"The diamonds are due tomorrow, we'll lose-"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, Sandy! How many times must I tell you, quality first! If the cut isn't good, how are you supposed to sell it under our name?"

"We can't break the deal, Jack."

"They'll be unhappy anyways. Too bad." I turn left into the street lined with villa after villa.

"The loss?"

"It's okay, Sandy. Calm down. Look, I gotta go. Everything's fine. Just send them a day later. Can't help it if they want to complain, right?"

"Uh-huh." I can imagine him drooping his head on the other end of the line. I smile. He's surrendered.

"Kay then, see you." I park my car directly in front of Rapunzel's house, at least one of them in this whole country. God knows how many properties she owns.

I see her walk out of the villa in a pale yellow dress, hanging just above her knees. Make up on with her full-body tan, she looked great as usual. I turn the radio on. She stands outside the car, purse in hand, staring at me expectantly.

I shrug and look ahead.

I didn't want to pick her up in the first place if it wasn't for her blasting my phone to bits with her continuous calls. _No way_ am I opening the door for her.

I'm such a gentleman.

I know…I know…Aww, stop the applause already, you're making me shy.

She steps in, eventually. A look of contempt on her face. "So, Jack. I think we need to talk."

"Yeah."

"About us."

"Mmhmm." I turn the radio up.

She turns it off.

"Excuse me?" She looks pissed.

Three cheers for the mighty Frost.

"It's my favourite song." I start blasting Avril Lavigne in my car.

She presses her lips together. "Stop acting like a child, Jackson Overland Frost."

"Wow, you know my full name. Let's clap for you." I beam at her. She seems genuinely pissed.

"If you just stop behaving like a jerk, I think we can actually work." She turns off the radio.

"Good. Then I'll never change." I turn it back on.

"Why must you make this _so_ hard." She massages her temples and looks at me pleadingly. If I wasn't with her for such a long time, I would've fallen for her tricks.

"We've reached! We'll talk about the main issue later in Evermore." I flash a smile.

She turns around but I catch her rolling her eyes. I smirk.

We enter the restaurant and take a seat. I thank my lucky stars when I see Elsa walk through the restaurant doors. At least I don't have to face _her_ alone all night.

"So, about our relationship." She reaches out and lifts a glass of water to her lips, raising an eyebrow at me.

"About that, Punzie. As I said, we came here to talk about the main issue, which is the career of Miss Elsa Queen."

She puts her glass down and her face twists into a smile laced with venom. She looks at Elsa.

She's wearing her usual braid and looks simple yet elegant. I get up to pull out a chair for her. _On purpose._

Rapunzel gives me a satisfying scowl. I grin at Elsa. She's looking nervous like she still thinks this is a bad idea.

"Good evening, El-"

"You look….simple. Elsa." Rapunzel cuts me off and eyes Elsa up and down, batting her eyelashes at her, each time with carefully applied malice.

"Er..yeah. Haha…" Elsa laughed awkwardly back and sat down.

"So-"

"So, Elsa." I roll my eyes as Rapunzel cuts me off again. "Jack here said something about your job? Is it true?"

"_Yeah_…Er..I mean, yes."

"So, you plan on suing me?"

Elsa looks at me in alarm. "No, no, no…I can't afford that."

Oh, no. This isn't going to be pretty.

"Oh!" Rapunzel lets out a light laugh. "I'm sorry," She smiles sweetly. "I forgot you're just a…what? Restaurant singer? Of course you _can't_ afford-"

"What she means to let you know, is that she deserves the right to continue her job. Anyone with a stable mental condition can see that. Unlike you, maybe." I blink at her innocently.

She slams her glass on the table. "Jack!"

Elsa nudges me in the ribs with her elbow. I ignore her.

"_I _called her here, okay? It's not her fault." I wait a beat before continuing. "Since you somehow fired her last week due to unknown reasons, I think you should clarify this situation to your daddy just to let him know that Elsa can continue her job."

She presses her lips tightly together.

"Thank you, for your consideration then. _Miss Corona_."

I motion for Elsa to leave. Rapunzel purses her lips.

"Are you sure? What about your girlfrie-"

"She's not my girlfriend. And she's obviously rich enough to get her personal driver to come take her home, right?" I say loud enough for Rapunzel to hear. I leave the restaurant with Elsa.

* * *

I mentally cheer and slap myself on the back when we get back to the car.

"Where do you stay?" I turn on the radio. Finally, no one is going to turn it off.

"Wait," Elsa turns the radio off.

I sigh.

"How about Rapunzel?" I lean back into the leather seat of the convertible. "No need to worry about her." I smirk at Elsa. "She deserves it."

"But, she was really, _really _mad, Jack." I smile. "You're finally using my real name."

"You're welcome, Mr. Frost, owner of Antebellum diamond manufacturing company."

I roll my eyes as she smiles. The first time I've seen her relaxed the whole evening.

She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off before she starts caring about Rapunzel again. "You didn't answer my question."

She sighs and rolls her eyes before directing me to her house.

* * *

ELSA QUEEN:

Jack stops right in front of my house. I thank him before getting out of the car.

Wait.

Oh shoot.

I can hear plates crashing against walls and tables inside the house. Hans. Oh, no….

I cautiously step inside the house and turn on the lights. Hans winces. He slurs, "So…freakkin…briiightt…"

"Hans?" He looks around and stares at me. He has a wild look in his eyes. He lunges forward with a broken plate and throws it at me. I scream and duck just in time. I spot cigarettes scattered all over the floor, crumpled. Marijuana? Oh my god…

"Fuck you!" He continues smashing plates against the table. The house is a mess. He's never been this insane before.

I cautiously walk over. Tiny steps. "Hans? Calm down."I say as gently as I can, which is really hard as my heart is pounding out of my chest at the moment.

He suddenly stops. I thought he was going to pass out again like he usually does.

But he doesn't. He doesn't.

He grabs me by the neck. "You! Ugly! fat, bitch!" He slams me against the wall. I feel daggers piercing my neck, stabbing my throbbing head. Chills run down my spine. I frantically search the room for something, _anything_ to defend myself.

"You killed my parents! You! You killed them!" He started shaking me.

My throat contracts and I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. The pang of guilt in my chest is unbearable. I try to get my shaking fingers to prise open his fingers against my throat. I choke.

"ELSA!"

I don't have the strength to turn my head around but I know it's Jack. I feel relieved, of course, but embarrassment washes over me instead. No one knows about this abuse at home. Not even Anna. Now he'll never look at me the same way again. I know it. It'll always be based on pity, everything.

He pulls Hans away from the back. Hans loosens the grip on my throat and I breathe again.

He punches Hans in the eye. It must've hurt because Hans lets go of me all at once and covers his eye. Jack grabs my arm and runs out of the house, into his car. I try not to notice the skin contact. Or the picking up of my heartbeat every time our fingers brush each other. My face warms up. Curse my pale skin.

"You alright?" Jack slides into the driver's seat at looks at me in concern.

"I think so." I choke on the words.

He brushes some hair away from my neck. It was sticking there with sweat. I freeze on the spot as his fingers come in contact with my skin.

"It's left a mark." His eyes find mine. "He does this often?"

I bite my lip.

"Look, it's fine if you can't tell. I'm cool with it." I heave a sigh of relief. "But we'll have to make a trip to the hospital? Okay?"

I hesitate.

"Okay. Just come. I insist."

I nod. His icy blue eyes fixed steely on the road, constantly looking back to check on me.

We travel in silence.

There's so much to say, but I've got too much to hide.

* * *

**A/N: The story's been trailing away from the actual summary of the story :( I'll try to fix it :3 **

**How did you like this one? Please leave a review if you have any thoughts about this, if you like it or if you hate it, lemme know? :3 (I don't know y I keep putting that smiley) Follow and favourite please if you like it!**

**Anyways, thank for reading this till' the end! Ahaha **

**Stay happy guys!**

**~CrayoLAlala**


End file.
